


Tales and Legends

by Carmarthen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Character Study, Community: halfamoon, F/F, F/M, Legends, Pirates, Podfic Available, Vignette, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales have a funny way of changing in the telling, and legends only grow: Elizabeth after World's End. (Available in podfic form, thanks to themusecalliope!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales and Legends

**Author's Note:**

> References to various m/f and f/f pairings.
> 
> Themusecalliope podficced this story for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html), 7.5 hours of multifandom podfic read by numerous readers! Here is a direct link to the file for "[Tales and Legends](http://www.mediafire.com/?ge4sx0jyc9i1e1m)".

Elizabeth Turner is captain of the Pirate Bride, the most feared junk in the Singapore fleet. There's some as say she's King of the Pirates still, elected by trickery and guile, and others as say no pirate tolerates a king for long, and she's only the Lord of Singapore.

There's some as say she keeps her husband's living heart in a chest by her bed. They say she keeps her son safe on land, hidden away in a fortress in the mountains of south China with his sister, but there's men as swear they've seen him fighting by her side, fierce as she, and that he has no sister at all.

Her crew is full half women, fierce Chinese maids and mothers, twice as hard and thrice as dangerous to cross as their men. They said a man had best set his affairs in order before crossing Elizabeth Turner and the pirate fleet of Singapore.

They say she's has had more lovers than she can count, wicked pirates all--Barbossa and Sparrow among them--and others say the sea's her lover, and visits her, sometimes as a sly Carib witch-woman and sometimes as an English lass with eyes like a storm at sea and skin as white as the snow on La Soufrière. And there's them that says Elizabeth Turner is the goddess of the sea and that Sao Feng was her lover, and died for his lack of faith. Yet others say she remains pure and true to her husband, the captain of the Flying Dutchman, what carries the souls of the dead from this world to the next.

She's been beyond World's End, they say, and seen sights no living eye ought. She's brought men back from the dead and sent others to their deaths and never a tear shed. They say her heart is made of ice, or stormy and cruel as the sea, or even that she keeps it in the chest with her husband's beating heart. And they say she is tender and sweet as any mother might be to her boy, and that she'd fight to the death for a friend.

There's many tales folk tell about Elizabeth Turner.

Some of them are true.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a number of volcanoes called La Soufrière in the Caribbean; take your pick.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Tales and Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695680) by [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope)




End file.
